Hidden Paths
by Nyllewell
Summary: This is a short story featuring Evan Williams from The Paths that Cross and The Paths We Walk. It takes place somewhere between the two stories and stands alone.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Paths

**I got this crazy idea from Ellen Weaver. No copyright infringement intended. I own Evan and various assorted goblins, but the majority belongs to Henson and the wonderful team behind Labyrinth. Enjoy!**

* * *

It couldn't be long now. The goblin teacher Zeekin had already stopped talking, his large head bobbing back and forth on his thick neck, his eyes mostly closed. Just a few more moments and the goblin would be completely asleep, lulled into slumber by his own lesson. It happened every so often after tea and so every day Evan waited patiently and quietly for the moment when his teacher's breathing became deep and slow. When the goblin began to snore softly, Evan acted. On silent, booted feet, he crouched and snuck out of the room backward, keeping the goblin in his sights. Any sudden movement and Zeekin would wake up and immediately continue the lesson. And Evan had had enough of Underground geology for one afternoon. He made it out of the room without an incident and smiled broadly. Zeekin would stay asleep for at least another hour. That was plenty of time to go off and find something fun to do. After all, it was a beautiful summer day in the Underground.

Evaneth Williams made his way through the stone halls of his father's castle, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. If a goblin were to see him they would smile and bow and skirt the sides of the halls to let him pass. As long as he did not run into one of the smarter goblins before he got to the secret passage he would be safe. Down the halls he went; not quite a run, but not walking either. Though he spent most of his childhood growing up in London, the castle was familiar to him. A few years ago he had caught several goblins sneaking ale into the castle through a secret passage, and it was here he was headed. Unfortunately, the secret passage was on the main floor of the castle, which meant that he was always in danger of getting caught by an adult figure, more specifically his mother. Sarah Williams was a well-loved queen and a wonderful mother, but she had the tendency to overprotect Evan. Even as he grew older she did not like him out of her sight for very long, and disliked not knowing where he was supposed to be. Evan shook his head as he snuck around a corner, keeping an eye out for goblins that might tattle on him. Sometimes his mother acted like he was going to get taken, which was _absurd_. No one in their right mind would try to harm Evan. Not with a father like the King of the Goblins.

Around the last corner, and the secret passage was in sight. Like most things in the Labyrinth, it was in plain sight, if you knew what to look for. Three large crates, larger than Evan, were stacked in a corner of the main hall. The crates all had intricate designs inlaid in the wood, twists and turns, and patterns that turned back on its self. If one looked straight into it, all you saw was the pattern, but Evan knew the trick. He ran across the hall, careful not to make a sound, and made a beeline for the crates. He did not stop, did not pause, he just ran straight into the crates and made an immediate left turn. The crates disguised the passage. Evan did not know how, and he did not care. He did know that if you kept going straight you hit a brick wall. Literally. He had had a bruise above his left eye for a week the first time he tried it. You also couldn't turn right. That had been another bruise. Left was the only way to turn. The crate wood gave away to stone, and as Evan continued down the twists and turns, the stone gave way to hard dirt. That was how you knew you were out of the castle. He slowed his pace, letting his fingers skim the walls of the passage. The Underground was alive with a very distinctive magic that tingled down Evan's fingers. Evan loved feeling the dirt. His father always wore gloves; Evan hated wearing gloves, even when circumstances demanded it. Gloves created a barrier between him and the world, a barrier that Evan would rather do without.

The passage narrowed and snaked first downhill and then uphill before widening again. Though Evan had taken the path many times, he was still filled with pleasure when he emerged into the sunlight in the middle of the brick maze. The Underground had so many different smells, smells that could never be found in the Above. Here, there was no pollution, no impurities in the air. Well, unless you counted the Bog of Eternal Stench, which was thankfully too far away to smell. Evan bounced on the balls of his feet and looked around, orienting himself. The secret passage did not always lead you out to the same location, but as far as Evan could tell, there were four main exits. He was happy that he was in the brick maze. This maze was central to most of the other paths. Currently, he could go two ways: left or right. Either would suffice, so left he went.

After only a few feet, the air before Evan crackled and popped and a small house-elf appeared in the middle of the path. The elf's ears were perked up slightly, his over-large eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. "What is Princeling doing?"

Evan smiled and patted the elf on the head as he continued to walk down the path. "I'm exploring, Fren. Do you want to come?"

Fren glanced back at the castle, rising high in the distance. "Fren always likes to explore with you, Prince…but, you should be inside."

"Nonsense." Evan glanced over his shoulder, noting Fren was following him, albeit slowly and constantly looking over his shoulder. "Look, Zeekin fell asleep, ok? To me, that sounds like recess." The elf still did not look convinced, so Evan stopped. "You don't _have_ to come, Fren." Evan sniffed. "I guess I could go by myself." The elf looked hurt and scandalized. "I'd rather you did come, though. You are a great help." Evan meant that last whole-heartedly. The little house-elf had an uncanny ability to navigate the Labyrinth, a gift that Evan also shared. Together, they rarely got lost. Fren smiled broadly, perking up, and Evan knew he won. He turned back to the path. "Come on, then!"

* * *

Evan and Fren continued down the twisting and turning brick maze, using the bright summer sun and the castle to help orient them. It was unwise to rely too much on landmarks though, for the maze was tricky and liked to change its position to fool runners. Evan had been down this one path several times, so when he rounded a corner and came face to face with a dead end he was a little surprised. There had never been a dead end there before. Confused, he spun around, nearly tripping on Fren in the process. After a hasty apology, Evan frowned. The path before him was now a dead end, the brick wall blocking the path back. A little frustrated, Evan turned around again. Instead of the dead end, there were two wooden doors, both closed, and both unguarded.

"Oh for crying out loud," Evan stepped closer to the doors. Both seemed identical, but at one time there had been carvings etched into the wood. Too long ago though. Now the carvings were worn down and smooth, Evan couldn't make out the designs. He sat back on his heels, and considered the doors.

Fren came beside him and mimicked his stance. "Which one, Prince?"

"I don't know."

"Still have to choose."

"Yeah, I know. Which one would you choose, Fren?"

"Me?" Fren stood and considered the doors. "Never knowing around here. Left maybe."

Evan stood, taking a few steps to the left door. "Why left?"

The elf shrugged and looked down at his hands. "King is left handed. King is good. Left is a good way."

Laughing, Evan moved away from the left door to the right door and pushed it open. Though it obviously hadn't been used in a long time, the door swung open easily without a sound. The path through the doorway was well lit, even though the scenery changed drastically. Evan recognized the Fiery Forest. Every tree and bush, and even the path, was covered by glitter, a by-product of the furry Fieries. Grinning, Evan moved forward. He knew how to traverse the Fiery Forest. "What is it that Mother always says? This is a "piece of cake"!"

Evan put his foot down, put there was no path. The ground opened up beneath him and he fell, tumbling out of the daylight and into relative darkness. His stomach turned and he threw out his arms and legs, desperately trying to find something to hold on to that could halt his fall. He stopped abruptly when he landed on something hard, knocking the air out of his chest. Black and red spots danced before his eyes, and he blinked them away, hearing Fren's frantic calls from above his head. "Hold on, Fren," Evan wheezed as he tried to regain his breath. The elf quieted, and Evan's eyes began to adjust to the darkness around him. He had fallen quite a ways, and as he looked around, realized he had quite a ways to go. The ground was still far below him. Roots, gnarled and old and musty from the giant trees had managed to form a sort of net that caught Evan midair. No wonder his chest hurt. One of the thicker roots had stopped his fall, and Evan was still sprawled out along the root, arms and feet dangling above the ground. Fren's calls started up again, and Evan struggled to sit up. "I'm alright! Don't come down here, Fren!"

"What should Fren do?"

"Nothing. Just…give me a minute." He had fallen into some kind of large cavern. Up was out of the question. The hole he had fallen through was too far away from the net of roots. Evan was surprised that they caught him at all. Looking down gave him a queasy feeling. It was an awful long drop. It probably wouldn't kill him, he was too much of his father's son for that, but it would hurt. It would really, _really_ hurt. Even if he was lucky enough to land on his feet, Evan had a feeling that he wouldn't escape that fall without some broken bones. No good. So, he looked around for another exit. The Labyrinth was full of hidden paths and exits. He had heard his father yell at one of the city goblins for getting lost one too many times. _"Are you incompetent? There is always a way through the Labyrinth." _ Evan wasn't quite sure what "incompetent" meant, but he always associated it with goblins, and goblins were stupid. Evan was much smarter than a goblin: he would find a way out.

He glanced around, searching, and within moments a shaft of light caught his eye. It was an odd bit of light, seeming to come out of nowhere to the lower left of the cave. Evan squinted, and his eyes widened. There were _stairs_! Stairs led straight to the light, which meant it must be a way out. There was a problem though. The stairs were upside down. From where he was sitting, he could reach the stairs, but he would be on the wrong side of them, the side the ended in the cavern wall. That would do him no good. He needed to get to the other side of the stairs. His father could do this, Evan thought a little bitterly. All_ he_ would have to do is think it, and the world would turn upside down. Well, maybe that was all Evan had to do too. He cleared his head, but kept his eyes on the door. "I just need the room to rotate. That's all, rotate." And rotate the room did. Evan clung to the root as the walls lurched around him, shifting their perspective. The cavern floor was above him now, Fren and the opening below, but as he looked to the stairs, he noticed that they remained the same. He _still _wouldn't be able to climb them. Evan shook his head and held on to the root as the room rotated back to its original position. "Think, Evan. Think." The stairs were upside down. Evan was right side up. If he flipped the room, the stairs were still upside down, and Evan was still right side up. "Maybe I need to be upside down too."

As carefully as he could, he maneuvered his feet and hands around the root. With one swing he would be upside down, dangling precariously above the cavern floor, but he would also be oriented with the stairs. He took a deep, calming breath, and swung over the root. His hands held, but one of his feet slipped, causing him to scramble for purchase. He regained control, but his heart was racing and he pressed his face against the root as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing, child?"

The voice startled Evan slightly, even though he knew immediately who it belonged to. He tilted his head back, and there on the cavern floor was his father, Jareth, the Goblin King. He did not look angry, though he stood with his arms crossed not far from where Evan was dangling. "Hello, Father. I'm just exploring."

Jareth took a casual step closer, eyes never wavering from Evan's body. "I see. And where is your elf?"

"He's up on top. I didn't want him to get stuck down here." Evan watched as his father glanced up at the small opening. Fren's grey face peered over and he waved once before ducking down. Jareth took another step closer.

"I see." He looked around with interest as Evan remained upside down. "And do you have a plan out of this, Evaneth?"

"Yes, Father. I'm going to move there." He nodded to the stairs and the opening, and Jareth followed the gaze before returning his eyes to his son.

There was an uneasy silence. Evan did not know what his father would say or do, and in those instances, it was better to remain quiet. His father had cold eyes, calculating and piercing, and his head was tilted slightly to the side, a sign that he was thinking. Evan would wait. He readjusted his feet so that he could hold on a little more comfortably. After a few moments that seemed much longer to Evan, his father took a deep breath. "Do you need assistance, Evan?"

Both of Evan's pale eyebrows rose and he considered his father and the way his father was watching him. Could Evan use the help? Of course…but he did not think he needed it. Besides, he wanted to do this on his own, not with help from his father. His father never needed to prove anything to anyone, but suddenly Evan wanted to prove that he _could_ do this, and on his own. "No thank you, Father. I can do this."

Jareth smirked and Evan knew he chose right. "Very well," he said with a small nod. "I know where this path leads. I will send Fren there to meet you."

"Thank you."

Jareth nodded again and took several steps back. Evan brought his neck back up to stare at the opening and the stairs. "One more thing, Evan." Evan dropped his head back to meet his father's eyes. "Do not stay out much longer. Your mother will worry." Once Evan nodded, Jareth continued stepping backward, fading away until there was nothing left. Oddly enough, a bit of the rock wall bore a resemblance to his father's face if Evan looked at it from the right angle. Evan shook off the encounter and returned his attention to the matter at hand.

The room spun again, gravity seemed to rearrange itself, and Evan found himself on top of the root staring straight at the stairs and the exit. He had done it. He had figured out this puzzle all by himself! Carefully he found footing on the root, trying his best not to pay attention to the world around him. It was a little dizzying to realize that the ceiling was now the ground and the ground was now the ceiling. Instead, Evan placed one foot before the other on the root, using his hands to steady his progress. Falling right now would not be any safer than before. One more step, one more step, one more step, and then his foot touched the stone stairway. Evan made a leap, landing on the stairs. He punched the air, proud of his accomplishment and started jogging up the stairs, making sure to stay away from the unguarded edges.

When he cleared the exit, he was unprepared for the sudden lurch of the world as it righted itself. His feet fell from beneath him and once again Evan found himself on his chest. This time at least he was on solid ground and not dangling in midair. As he stood, a stone slab covered the exit he had just used. There would be no going back that way. Well, that would just be fine. He smiled as Fren came bounding up to him, squeezing and hugging him, worry and concern etched all over his face.

"Is Prince hurt?"

"No," Evan laughed, "I'm alright, Fren. I'm alright. Calm down." He patted the elf's head and surveyed their surroundings. This part of the Labyrinth was unknown to him. The stones made one single path; the walls were high on either side, too high to climb. There was a dead end behind them, and what looked like a door in front of them, down at the end of the pathway. Evan scrunched his face suspiciously. "Too easy…" Still, forward seemed to be the only way to go, so forward Evan went. Immediately he knew something was wrong. For every step forward he took, the door became further away. He paused, glancing down at Fren.

"Maybe I try?" Evan gave a nod and the elf snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of grey smoke and a pop. Usually the little elf reappeared where he wanted to go, but instead, there was a large crackle and Evan watched as Fren reappeared in the air, flying backward. Startled, Evan reached up and grabbed the elf before he hit anything, setting him down carefully. "Thank you, Prince! Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," Evan replied distractedly. "Let's not do that again, hmm?" Evan began tapping his nose with his fingers, staring at the long path with a frown. He took another step forward, and the door moved away, so he took a step backward, and was delighted when the door appeared to move closer. However, he was only able to move a few feet backward before being stopped by the dead end. "Huh…" On a hunch, Evan turned his back toward the door and motioned to Fren to do the same. "Don't look behind you, ok? Not until we touch something."

Fren gave a shiver. "Don't like that."

Evan shared a lopsided grin, "Yeah, me either. But trust me on this, ok?" Fren nodded, and together they began walking backward toward the door. At first Evan was unsure if they were making progress, but slowly he noticed the walls along the side began to change, like they were walking alongside it. Fren also noticed, pointing excitedly. They kept going, unsure of the distance, until Evan's right heel hit stone. He pushed his back against the door, not wanting to turn around and end up at the beginning of the path again. With his fingers he felt along the wall until he grabbed what felt like a doorknob. Grinning broadly now, Evan gave it a twist and pushed. The door opened, and he and Fren fell backward through the doorway.

When Evan was able to detangle his limbs from Fren's, he climbed to his feet. They stood in the middle of one of the Labyrinth's orchards. The air was sweet with plums, cherries, apples, oranges, and even peaches. The groves were spread out as far as the eye could see, which was plenty far, for he and Fren stood upon a small hill. Blue skies were still above head, but the sun had shifted past the zenith. His mother really _would_ start to worry soon. And yet, Evan could not resist walking down the hill to the orchards. He walked around the different trees, smiling and laughing as Fren tried to catch a fairy that was taunting him. Soon Evan came upon the peaches. The fruit was ripe on the tree, full and luscious and fuzzy. "Hey Fren, I think I have an idea." The little elf did not answer, though. He was too busy losing to the fairy. Evan laughed anyway and pulled down one large, ripe peach. "Come on, Fren. Leave the fairy alone. Let's go home."

* * *

Evan managed to sneak back into the castle without any incident, which he considered very lucky. Fren went his own way, and Evan went another. Goblins were moving throughout the castle, and as Evan moved passed the throne room, he saw why. It was later than he though, nearly five o'clock. Dinner would be soon. If he had been any later, he was sure to get yelled at by his mother. Speaking of which, he yanked a goblin servant out of the hall. "Hey, Boose, do you know where my mother is?"

Boose reclaimed his arm, and rolled his eyes. "Looking for the Prince, she is. Saw her in the Sitting Room last." Then the goblin took off running.

Dread tingled down Evan's spine. He considered himself a brave boy by most standards, but facing an angry mother was a daunting task. Still, maybe he wouldn't be in any real trouble. Not wanting to waste any time, he began running down the halls and stairs to the Sitting Room. He heard his Mother before he saw here, and he came to a stop outside the door.

"Jareth, please, go look for him." His mother sounded genuinely worried, and a bit of guilt lodged itself in Evan's throat.

"This is not Above, Sarah," came his father's calm voice in response.

"I know…but still." There was a pause, and Evan peaked around the door, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. His mother was standing before his father, her long black hair braided down her back. She was wearing a soft white dress and black leather boots. Her hands were pressed against his father's chest, fingers holding his shirt. "I just hate not knowing."

Watching his parents interact was always interesting, though Evan could never really explain why. He watched as his father covered his mother's hands with his own, which were surprisingly not gloved, and bring them up to his lips. He kissed each hand, and continued to hold them as he glanced down. Whenever his father looked at his mother, especially when they were alone, his eyes softened. Evan liked seeing his father look at his mother. It made him feel like everything in the world would end up alright, as long as they were together. His father smiled, and pulled slightly away from Sarah, the softness in his eyes giving way to a mischievous glint. "Besides, Sarah, it seems your wayward son has appeared." He gestured to the door, and Evan knew he was caught.

He came in, briefly managing to look ashamed, and then he was gathered in a tight embrace. Sarah kneeled down and examined his dirty clothes and searched his face. "Are you alright? Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

"Mother…please." Evan tried to step away, but his mother was too quick, gathering him once more in a hug before releasing him. "I'm fine! I was just exploring. Besides, I brought you a gift." He twirled his hand in a practiced manner and the peach rolled down his shoulder to his outstretched hand.

Sarah looked at the fruit a moment before looking at Jareth, who was giving the peach an amused stare. "Did you…" her question died as Jareth gave a quick shake of the head. Sarah sighed, and smiled, though Evan could tell she wasn't exactly thrilled with his present, even though she took it graciously. With a sigh, she crossed her arms, and moved her head back and forth between her son and her husband before shaking her head. "I'm going to get ready for dinner. Speak with your son, Jareth."

Evan watched his mother go, feeling bad about making her worry. He crossed his arms and scuffed the floor with the toe of his boot. "Why doesn't she like me to have fun?" The question wasn't exactly aimed at anyone, so Evan was surprised when his father rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That is a long story." Answered his father dryly.

Evan sighed. "And I thought she liked peaches!"

"_That_ is an even longer story." Jareth glanced down at his son. They were so similar. Their faces were nearly the same, though Evan's was not nearly as sharp. They had the same tone of voice, the same accent, the same tilt to their eyes, even the mismatched iris, though Evan's were blue and green instead of Jareth's blue and brown, the same wild, unruly blond hair. And yet, for all of that, Evan felt that his father was always far away, always out of arm's length. Except, maybe for his mother. Jareth echoed his son's previous sigh, and removed his hand. "Go change for dinner, Evaneth."

"Yes, Father." There was really nothing more to say. He was being dismissed, and so he turned to leave.

"Evan." His father's voice stopped him, and he turned around. His father was smiling, a true smile, a smile that Evan thought he reserved only for his mother. "You did well in the Labyrinth today."

"I…I did?"

Jareth closed the distance between them, and kneeled down so that their faces were at the same height. "Yes, very well. You have made me very proud today, even while you frightened your mother." The last was said with a conspiratorial smile that Evan was powerless not to share. "If she asks, tell her I reprimanded you." Evan nodded and tried to contain the laugh that was threatening to bubble forth. Jareth stood again, "Now go get ready for dinner."

Evan grinned, and ran out of the room. He barely got down the hall when he began to laugh. The day had started like any other, but had ended on such a high note. He made his father proud! His father! Proud! Of him! His chest swelled until he thought it would burst. Maybe his father wasn't so cold after all. After all, his father obviously loved his mother; it followed that he would love his son too. Evan ran to his room, and began changing into nicer dinner clothes, a small plan beginning to form. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he was going to continue making his father proud and his mother too. He was Evaneth Williams, crowned prince of the Labyrinth, son of Jareth and Sarah. He would live up to his name.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabelle

**Here's another short story, this time about Annabelle's birth  
**

* * *

Change is uncommon in the Underground. For as long as the goblins could remember, their king, Jareth had ruled solitary and alone. Then he had married and brought a wife to the Labyrinth. She was well known to the denizens of Jareth's kingdom, for she had the distinct honor of defeating the Labyrinth and rescuing her baby brother. When Sarah returned several years later as queen, the Labyrinth's creatures threw a celebration that lasted a week. Change came again when the queen gave birth to the Crowned Prince of the Labyrinth, Evaneth. Another celebration ensued, and soon rivaled Sarah's coronation. In fact, the goblins in the city had no intention of stopping the party until their king, tired of the noise waking the newborn baby, threatened them all with the Bog unless the noise was kept down.

Six years after the birth of the Heir Apparent, something strange and wonderful happened. Sarah was going to have another child. Having one child was considered a blessing Underground, having two was deemed miraculous. The goblins were so in awe, that for once, there was no celebrating. Instead, they gathered around the castle in an odd silence, waiting for the new arrival of the royal family.

Evan and his father were also waiting. Evan's old nursery had undergone a remodeling, for he was to have a baby sister. The large room was covered in pinks and lace and stuffed teddy bears that Evan found both curious and insulting. It had been _his _room first, and a part of him still laid claim despite his been given a larger set of rooms down the hall. _This_ room was closer to his parents, and Evan disliked the feeling that he was being replaced. He gave a small huff and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair so that he rested against the stone wall.

Jareth glanced down at his son, noting the deep scowl across the usually happy features. "Something wrong, Evaneth?"

Evan wiggled under his father's stare. He was not particularly proud of his thoughts and feelings, and he was unsure how to voice his concerns anyway. Instead, he sighed. "What is it like to have a baby sister?"

"I wouldn't know," Jareth replied, his mismatched eyes watching as several servants scurried in and out of the adjoining room where Sarah was in labor. "I have no siblings."

"You're lucky," Evan muttered under his breath. He hadn't meant for his father to overhear him, but from the look of his father's stern glare, he had. Squirming, Evan began to wring his hands in his pants. "Father…will I…will I like my sister?"

Jareth shifted so that he faced his son more clearly. "All the time? Doubtful." His lips turned up in a soft smile, "But you are your mother's son, Evan. You will _love_ her, regardless."

The two shared another smile, but commotion in the next room diverted Jareth's attention. There was screaming and yelling, and an urgency of commands that worried Jareth until he stood, taking a few tentative steps toward the room. A shrill baby's cry relaxed him, and he glanced over his shoulder. Evan was sitting on the edge of his seat now, anxiously staring ahead. One of the physicians, an elf by the pointed ears, hurried out of the room carrying a wriggling bundle of blankets. He came straight to Jareth and bowed slightly, "Your majesty," he passed the baby to Jareth, "there is something I must tell you."

Jareth ignored him, too caught up in seeing the little babe in his arms. She was small and wrinkled, but Jareth could already see her resemblance to Sarah in the slightly darker skin tone and head full of black hair. "Hello Annabelle." At the sound of his voice, two eyes blinked opened, one blue and one brown. She seemed to see him before she began to fuss and wiggle again. Jareth smiled and turned toward Evan, still ignoring the elf who was trying to get his attention. "Evaneth, come here. Say hello to your baby sister, Annabelle."

Evan swallowed, but followed the command. His father kneeled down so that Evan could see the baby. At first, Evan was surprised by how small she was. She fit easily in one of his father's arms, head resting in his palm. When she started to cry, Evan covered his ears. "She's noisy!"

Jareth laughed. "So were you." A goblin nurse came and took the baby from Jareth with a small curtsy.

"Your majesty…" Finally Jareth gave the elf his attention. "There were complications…"

"Complications?" Jareth narrowed his eyes. "What kind of complications?"

The elf beckoned him to follow. "This birth was not easy for the queen." Evan frowned and followed a few feet behind the elf and his father, listening, but not quite understanding what the two adults were saying. "She…is still human, sire. They…they do not heal like us."

The adults stopped in the doorway, but Evan snuck around to enter the room fully. It was dark, the drapes were pulled closed, and it was stuffy and hot with unfamiliar smells mixed with the candles burning for light. His mother was lying in the middle of a large bed, dark hair tangled and twisted on her pillows, eyes closed but lids twitching. Several handmaidens were changing beddings, wet with blood and other things that Evan did not even want to know. One goblin was dabbing a cloth on his mother's forehead. Evan stepped closer, eyes on his mother. She looked ill, pale and sweaty. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and she was breathing quickly. Evan went to the bedside, choking down a strange emotion that threatened to consume him. "Mother?"

Sarah's eyes opened, but they were dull and lifeless, even when staring at him. "Evan," she breathed in too fast, too fast, "Evan, did you see your baby sister?"

"Yes…yes, Mother." Evan took one of his mother's hands. It was clammy and limp to the touch, so he squeezed it tightly. "You, you should see her, Mother…She, she looks like you." To Evan's dismay, tears streamed from his mother's closed eyes. He had never seen his mother cry! What was wrong? What was happening? Evan spun from the bedside, searching for answers, calling out to the only one who could possibly have any. "Father!"

Jareth was already there. Evan froze as his father approached the bed. His face was wrong; Evan had never seen his father look the way he looked now, staring at his mother with such intensity that Evan stepped away, clearing a space for his father. Jareth sat on the edge of the bed, his weight announcing his presence. Sarah turned toward him, tired eyes searching his own.

"Jareth…" She whispered; Jareth caressed her cheek with a bare hand.

The elf came around the other side of the bed, nervous. "I'm sorry…there isn't anything I can _do_."

"Get out," Jareth hissed, "All of you."

"Your highness…"

"Out!"

Evan jumped along with the other servants and the physician. Only Sarah remained still and silent. The goblins knew better than to argue with their king, especially when he raised his voice. They curtseyed, lay down whatever they had on the floor and scurried out of the room, a taller goblin grabbing the elf by the arm and ushering him out as well. Evan made like he was following, but at the last moment pressed against the wall, ignoring the goblin's shocked face as it closed the door. Something was wrong with his mother, and Evan wasn't going to leave, not now. He stayed in the shadows, crouching until he sat with his feet in front of him, his parents in view.

His father was carefully shrugging out of the silk vest he had been wearing, letting it drop to the floor by his feet, before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling out his amulet. With slow and deliberate movements, Jareth scooped up Sarah, wincing when she cried out in pain. He stretched out on the bed, cradling Sarah in his arms, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said softly, a tear escaping, "I didn't mean to leave you." Jareth shook his head.

Leave? Evan pulled his knees up to his chest. His mother was leaving? Where was she going? He didn't want her to leave! There had to be some kind of mistake. His mother belonged _here_, Underground, with him and his father and his new baby sister. She couldn't just _leave_. Could she?

More tears fell from Sarah's eyes. "Once human, always human, I guess." She tried to laugh, but the sound was more of a sob. "And human's die, don't they?"

_That_ word Evan knew. Death. Die. That was what happened when someone left and never returned. One of Evan's favorite horses had died and he had cried for days when his father told him what death was. But that had to be something that happened to _other_ things. Not his mother! His mother couldn't die! Before Evan realized it, he was crying, hot tears staining his cheeks.

Jareth pulled away, kissing Sarah's forehead, an odd smile playing on his lips. "Hold very still." He pulled his amulet into a free hand and blew on it. The center of the amulet, with its never ending symbol, blazed to life, casting the two of them in a warm, yellow glow. Evan watched as his father spoke an old language, and though Evan could not understand what was being said, he felt the power of the words. A stream of light that sparkled like the night sky emerged from his father's chest, near his heart, and flowed into the amulet.

"What are you doing, Jareth?" His mother asked. She was getting weaker, unable to lift her head from where it rested against his father's neck.

"Shh," his father replied, before continuing to speak in that old language, and soon another stream of light shot away from the amulet and into his mother's chest. She gasped and arched back, but did not scream out. His father's voice quieted and the amulet's center stopped spinning, Sarah fell limp against Jareth, though he held her tightly. Light faded, and even though Evan could not see the beams that connected his father to his mother, he could still _sense_ them.

The room was oddly quiet and still. The candles did not flicker, Evan held his breath, and he waited as his father stared down at his mother's face. Her eyes were closed, her features still, and for a moment Evan feared that his father had failed, that his mother really had left him. And then she moved, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, now bright green and awake, the way Evan recognized them. She took several more breaths before touching her chest, and then with a shaking hand, touching Jareth's chest.

"What did you do?" There was awe in her voice, awe and fear.

"What I had to." He covered her hand with his own and kissed her.

Evan turned away, wiping his face on his sleeves. Usually, when his father looked at his mother, Evan was filled with joy, but right now, that look was too strong, too intense. If he watched any longer he felt he might explode. He scrambled to his feet, not caring if he was seen, and quickly opened the door so that he could get away. More tears, unbidden, came, and the goblins in the room began to cry out as well. They shouted in duress, lamenting for their queen, until Evan began to laugh. "She's better!" He finally managed to utter. "Mother is better!" Evan crossed the room to the pink crib and peered over the edge. Annabelle was sucking on a strange sort of toy, but when she saw him, she blinked and stared straight at him. "It's ok, Annabelle. It's ok now."

And it really was. The doors to the birthing room opened, and Sarah and Jareth came out, hand in hand. She wore a cotton dress of soft baby pink, and still looked weak to Evan as she held onto his father's arm for support, but she was there, and that was all that mattered to Evan. Jareth escorted Sarah over to the crib, squeezing Evan's shoulder in the process. Sarah leaned over and for the first time met her daughter. She laughed, "So you're the one causing all the trouble."

Jareth reached in the crib, picking his daughter up with well-practiced hands. "Annabelle, meet your mother."

There was much celebrating after all. The story of how Queen Sarah became ill after giving birth spread through the Labyrinth like wildfire. Though the birth of a new baby princess was awe inspiring news, the goblins instead celebrated the continued health of their monarchs. But what no one knew was how much the Goblin King loved the Goblin Queen, for his undying attachment to her would be forever hidden, unless one knew what to look for.

* * *

**So, here's the thing. I'm trying to write more for The Paths We Walk, but have severe writer's block. Hidden Paths is a way for me to dip my feet back into this cosmos and try to figure some things out and to become inspired. This chapter was written with a very bad migraine. Is it my favorite? No, but I like it, and it expands a little more on Sarah and Jareth's relationship. Wish me luck with TPWW.  
**


End file.
